Locked inside my head
by Arumbaya
Summary: -"A l’intérieur je hurle toujours et un jour, tu m’entendras." -- un voyage dans la tête d'un Gregory House adolescent -- Songfic sur "For You" de Staind


_Note de l'auteur:__ une autre sonfic que je viens d'écrire à l'instant.  
_

_Chanson : __**« For You » de Staind**__ (super groupe américain) Je n'ai pas utilisé l'ensemble des paroles, j'ai fait une petite sélection, mais ça ne change en rien la signification de la chanson._

_Je vous donne un peu le contexte : House, adolescent, parle avec son père, dans son imaginaire. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il ressent envers lui, de son mal-être, comment ses actions (coups…)l'affectent. On sent qu'il est proche de la « révolte » .  
_

_Ca faisait un moment que je voulais faire une fic sur l'enfance de Greg, et ben voilà, c'est fait !_

_**P.S :**__ Je vais me permettre d'exprimer mon désagrément, je n'aime pas faire ça mais là je peux pas m'en empêcher, au risque de vous choquer et de paraitre imbue de ma personne (ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas !!). Le pire pour un « auteur » est de ne pas savoir si ce qu'il écrit plaît donc SVP laissez des commentaires ! C'est horrible de voir les stats des histoires, de voir qu'elles sont vues mais qu'aucun commentaire n'est laissé ! Les reviews c'est de la motivation en barre pour les auteurs, je sais que vous le savez et que vous êtes dans la même situation. Alors, un petit effort SVP ! _

_Voilà, j'ai finit ^^_

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me ? __Should I turn this up for you?  
_

Je me souviens la première fois où tu as levé la main sur moi. Je devais avoir huit ans. J'étais tellement abasourdi. Non pas que tu aies jamais démontré la moindre affection pour moi avant. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je me souviens du goût du sang envahir ma bouche, je me souviens t'entendre me menacer de recommencer si je touchais à nouveau à ta voiture. Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Après ce jour, je dois dire que tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est comment je me cassais la voix pour te dire d'arrêter. Comment faisais-tu pour rester sourd aux cris que je poussais ? A présent j'ai compris que cela ne sert plus à rien. Mais je cris toujours Papa. _A l'intérieur je hurle toujours et un jour, tu m'entendras._

_I sit locked inside my head, remembering everything you've said_

Assis sur mon lit, je contemple le ciel par la fenêtre. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai des amis pour trainer avec. Je regarde le monde comme si j'y étais étranger, ne sachant comment me mêler à cette foule de gens. Tes paroles me hantent. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier de mon propre corps, de mon propre esprit et chacun de tes mots rajoutent un verrou à ma prison. Mais je me sens si bien dans cette cellule. Maman me reproche souvent mon silence. Est-elle seulement consciente de ce que tu me fais subir ? Ces coups que dont tu meurtris mon corps ? Ces mots qui écorchent mon âme ? Pourtant je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. _Après tout c'est toi qui me pousse à rejeter tout ce que la vie m'offre._

_I need someone here to help me, but you don't know how to listen.  
_

J'ai longtemps cru que quelqu'un ferait quelque chose. J'ai même cru que tu te rendrais compte à quel point tu étais cruel. Mais visiblement, tu es trop imbu de ta personne pour voir tes propres erreurs. Tu me reproches les miennes avec violence mais tu es aveugle en ce qui concerne les tiennes. _Ouvriras-tu un jour les yeux ?_

_All your insults and your curses make me feel like I'm not a person, and I feel like I am nothing_

Je crois que tes paroles sont plus douloureuses que tes coups. Les bleus disparaissent au bout de quelques temps mais les mots, eux, restent gravés. A jamais. Je suis marqué au fer rouge par ce que tu dis. Je ne sais pas si tu t'entends dire ces choses. J'espère que non parce que sinon cela voudrait dire que ta méchanceté dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu ne m'as jamais donné l'impression que j'étais quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression d'être un déchet lorsque tu dis ces mots. Je sais que tu as tort mais cela ne me quitte pas. Comme un disque rayé, tous ces cris, ces insultes me reviennent le soir lorsque je suis enfin à l'abri dans mon lit. Je crois qu'en fait j'ai toujours été quelqu'un mais que tu l'as détruit petit à petit. _Je ne suis plus rien._

_'Cause I'm fucked up because you are _

Je suis foutu. Je ne serai jamais quelqu'un comme les autres. Ce que j'aurai subi durant mon enfance m'aura complètement effacé du camp des gens normaux. Et ça sera _à cause de toi._

_Need attention, attention you couldn't give_

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est un peu de reconnaissance. Un « c'est bien Greg » ou « bien joué » de temps en temps suffirait. Je ne te demande pas de me prendre dans tes bras ou de me dire que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu ne penserais pas le moindre geste d'affection. J'aimerais simplement que tu fasses comme si j'existais au lieu de m'ignorer lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que toi. Si tu pouvais seulement faire semblant, me donner l'impression ne serait-ce qu'un instant que j'existe, que je ne suis pas qu'un sale gosse dans tes pattes qui mérite une bonne correction à la moindre occasion. _Si tu pouvais…_

_I sit here locked inside my head, remembering everything you've said_

Le pire c'est que je crois que je ne te déteste même pas…

_**A l'intérieur je hurle toujours et un jour, tu m'entendras.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, personnellement j'ai presque pleuré en écrivant… j'espère avoir suscité une émotion similaire chez vous !

*hugs*


End file.
